


Моя надежда и опора

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Меняющего облик есть посох, изображающий прекрасную женщину. Он никогда с ним не расстается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя надежда и опора

Древний, вросший каменными корнями в промерзлую землю Вояж задыхался, намертво стиснутый кольцом осады. Он был обречен пасть, не сегодня, так завтра, но вопреки доводам рассудка еще держался.  
Из стрельчатого окна башни Гильдии золотых дел мастеров были хорошо видны старые кварталы, часть бастиона и огромный лагерь за пределами города. Гильдия пустовала – все горожане ушли защищать городские стены.  
Мужчина и женщина тайком пробрались сюда, в поскрипывающую от ветхости башенку, чтобы заняться любовью и в последний раз взглянуть на город. Они насыщались друг другом быстро и жадно, сознавая, что других встреч может и не быть. Кто знает, где и как они встретят следующий рассвет.  
Стоя рядом, они соприкасались плечами. Женщина быстрыми, ловкими движениями переплетала косу. Мужчина смотрел вниз, на море пляшущих огней. Взлетающие над крышами искры отражались в его темных глазах.  
– Завтра все будет кончено, – сказала женщина. Без грусти и тоски, просто утверждая невеселую истину. – Простых горожан, может, и пощадят. Но тех, кто заправлял сопротивлением – тем надеяться не на что.  
– Мы уйдем, – мужчина приобнял даму за плечи. – Обещаю, с тобой ничего не случится. Я все подготовил. Как только Вояж падет, мы выскользнем наружу и исчезнем. Есть и другие города. Он подавится, пытаясь заглотить всю страну, она встанет ему поперек глотки. Где-нибудь сыщется уголок и для нас с тобой. Ты веришь мне?  
– Я сама Вера, как я могу сомневаться? – невесело отшутилась женщина, иронизируя над своим именем. Она повернулась, привстав на цыпочки и наградив собеседника долгим, признательным поцелуем. – Я ухожу первой, ты за мной. Будь осторожен.  
– Завтра я приду за тобой, – напомнил мужчина. – Ты моя надежда и опора. Моя вера в лучшее.  
Они спустились вниз по крутой винтовой лестнице, выскользнув в наполненную огнем и тревогой ночь. Мужчина повернул на север, к казармам городской гвардии. Женщина направилась на восток, к Белому равелину. Там держал штаб ее супруг Бартелме, командовавший обороной города.  
Леди Вера, княгиня Вояжская, так ее теперь называли. Бартелме выкупил право на титул у последнего отпрыска захиревшего княжеского рода, чтобы порадовать молодую жену. Вера Вояжская, в девичестве Вера Сенджак, подруга могущественного чародея. Горожане любили ее, и она отвечала им взаимностью.  
Она могла любить огромный город, но вот с законным мужем любовь не задалась. Впрочем, их брак изначально был супружеством по расчету. Бартелме, правитель Вояжа, представлял в их союзе чародейское могущество и богатство. Она, Вера, привнесла древность рода, красоту и изящество, а также талант договориться с кем угодно и готовность повсюду отстаивать интересы супруга.  
Магистр чародейских искусств Бартелме Вояжский был намного старше Веры. Огромный, грузный и неповоротливый обладатель сварливого характера, вечно испытывавший трудности с личной гигиеной. Он не обманывался относительно ее чувств и не понуждал Веру исполнять супружеские обязанности в постели. Бартелме развивал ее чародейский дар, потакал амбициям – и в благодарность Вера постаралась стать идеальной спутницей. Она наладила отношения правителя и городских гильдий, блистала на приемах, привлекла на сторону Бартелме могущественных баронов с их дружинами… У нее было столько дел и забот, что на себя времени не оставалось. Вера полагала, что, как и большинство чародеек, напрочь лишена способности любить. Возвышенные чувства ей заменяли расчет, логика и рациональность.  
Бартелме и Вера Вояжские были прекрасной парой.  
А потом началась война. Некий маг и воитель, именовавший себя Властелином, и сопутствующая ему чародейка по прозвищу Госпожа решили покорить мир.  
Надо сказать, пока их намерение нигде не встретило решительного отпора. Тех, кто осмелился встать на его пути, Властелин либо сметал, либо обращал в своих подданных.  
Война многих изгнала с родных мест. В числе прочих в Вояж пришел молодой чародей из стертого с лица земли Резца. Он назвался Рескиром, а в скором времени стал одним из приближенных Бартелме. Молодой человек был сообразителен, талантлив, не лишен дара красноречия, умел мыслить стратегически и не понаслышке знал, с какой стороны надо браться за меч.  
В отличие от родного города Вера Вояжская пала ровно через два дня после знакомства с Рескиром. Сдалась без боя и сопротивления. Распахнула ворота и вынесла ключи на подносе. Она, считавшая себя такой здравомыслящей и холодной, безоглядно бросилась в омут незнакомых доселе страстей.  
Впервые в жизни Вера влюбилась. Да еще взаимно. И совершенно не представляла, как ей теперь быть. Бартелме никогда в жизни не позволит ей уйти. Она была слишком дорогим приобретением и ценным вложением. Говоря по правде, за столько лет Вера привыкла к мужу. Бартелме оберегал ее от невзгод, позволял жить в свое удовольствие – а сейчас, в трудное время, внезапно проникся к ней глубочайшей привязанностью. Вера сполна осознавала свою ответственность перед супругом и перед городом… но как же было восхитительно наконец-то узнать, что такое – быть женщиной, желанной и единственной.  
Ночами она убегала на свидания к Рескиру. Вера позволяла любовнику все и немного более сверх того. Она изнывала от неутоленных желаний, и никак не могла утолить той жажды, что Рескир пробудил в ней. Она хотела познать все оттенки любви, и сделать это как можно скорее, пока смерть или обстоятельства не успели разлучить их.  
Днем Вера помогала Бартелме готовиться к защите Вояжа. Ее раздирали противоречивые чувства, она изо всех сил старалась держать себя в руках, а язык за зубами, чтобы не натворить глупостей.  
Рескир предложил ей бежать вместе. Воспользоваться безумием, что наверняка вспыхнет при взятии Властелином города, и смыться. Прежняя Вера Вояжская с негодованием отвергла бы подобную затею, назвав ее гнусной и малодушной. Нынешняя Вера прикинула свои возможности уцелеть после взятия города – и согласилась.  
Она не смогла сделать только одного – спрятаться и отсидеться, пока грохотал штурм. Вера поднялась на стену, встав рядом с мужем и ополченцами.  
Она использовала все свои чародейские умения, насылая на противника стены огня и бушующие ураганы, отбрасывая от стен штурмовые лестницы и швыряя в солдат огромные гранитные глыбы. Она была воплощенной яростью, обращавшей свой гнев на захватчиков в разящие без промаха незримые стрелы, пробивавшие любой доспех. Силой магии она сокрушила огромный таран, бившийся в Золотые врата Вояжа – и тот остался лежать грудой дымящихся балок, искореженных цепей и расплющенных, изломанных человеческих фигурок. Горожане, хрипя, славили доблесть княгини – а Вера ждала посланца Рескира.  
Несколько раз в нее попали стрелами. Вера не обратила на это внимания, выдернув древки и остановив кровь заклятием. Бартелме разыскал ее, когда она сражалась с очередной стрелой, пробившей кольчугу и застрявшей между ребрами.  
– Мы сдаемся, – выдохнул он. – Люди больше не могут сражаться. Я попробую договориться, хотя какие тут могут быть переговоры… – он безнадежно махнул широченной ладонью.  
– Нет! – выкрикнула Вера. – Нет, только не это! Резец сдался, и Череп тоже, и Водопады – но что с ними сталось? Их больше нет, Бартелме! Лучше умереть в бою, чем видеть, как погибнет все, что было нам дорого!  
– Мы сдаемся, – устало повторил Бартелме. – Но ты им не достанешься. Верь мне, моя Вера.  
Она не успела увернуться или уклониться, таким быстрым было движение его обманчиво неуклюжей руки. Бартелме прижал указательный палец к ее лбу – и мир померк в ее глазах. Она упала, как подкошенная. Бартелме, пошатываясь, несколько долгих мгновений стоял над телом, потом вскинул Веру на плечо и спустился вниз. Положил ее у основания стены и торопливо ушел.  
После штурма горожане наткнулись на тело княгини. Она не дышала, ее кожа начала приобретать характерный синеватый отлив. Вера Вояжская погибла в бою, как подобало истинной хранительнице города. Ее супруг, Бартелме, отправился на переговоры с завоевателями и не вернулся. Больше никто не видел Бартелме Вояжского среди живых.  
Зато рядом с Властелином и его Госпожой появился могущественный союзник – чародей, первым покорившийся чарам Властелина. Позже таких колдунов набрался целый десяток. Их прозвали Павшими или Взятыми. Все они пытались бросить вызов Властелину, проиграли и стали его верными слугами.  
Горожане закопали Веру в палисаднике перед дворцом правителя и ушли, ибо всем было приказано оставить город. Властелин обрушил стены Вояжа и предал беспощадному огню его здания.  
Вояж умер.

Спустя полгода на закопченных развалинах явилось диковинное, пугающее обликом создание. Оно казалось уродливым человеком величиной с небольшой дом, а толщиной в половину дома. Закутанное в развевающиеся ярко-красные полотнища, оно, пошатываясь, ковыляло вдоль бывших улиц и проспектов странными рывками – то быстрей, то медленней. На голове его торчали жесткие, седеющие волосы, часть лица скрывала клочковатая борода.  
Огромный человек в багряном кружил по мертвому Вояжу, как собака, ищущая след.  
Его поиски затянулись на два дня. Утром третьего он остановился подле руин некогда большого и богатого здания. Постоял и внезапно топнул столбообразной ножищей. Дом вздрогнул и окончательно обрушился, над ним взметнулся столб пепла и гари.  
Между улицей и домом возникла крохотная расчищенная площадка. Обугленная почва подернулась густой сетью трещин и раскололась. Мельчайшие куски брызнули в разные стороны.  
Земля извергла из себя обмотанное тряпками тело. Оно взлетело, на миг зависнув в воздухе. Тряпки обуглились и исчезли.  
Вера Вояжская шлепнулась на землю и судорожно, с подвыванием, втянула в легкие воздух. Надрывно кашляя, села. Пребывание под землей почти не сказалось на ней. Вера не выглядела ожившим мертвецом, разве что одежда пришла в негодность да волосы свалялись в паклю.  
Существо, вернувшее павшую княгиню Вояжскую к жизни, терпеливо ждало, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Наконец женщина заметила его и прижала руку ко рту, давя панический вскрик.  
– Вера, – утробным, слишком низким даже для такого огромного создания голосом, пророкотал не-человек. – Вера.  
– Я тебя знаю? – она сумела обуздать свой ужас. Если эта жуткая тварь сразу ее не прикончила и знает ее имя, может, с ней можно договориться?  
– Вера, – повторил гигант в алом.  
– О боги, – рассудок Веры перекувырнулся внутри себя. Она заледенела, беспомощно открывая и закрывая рот, сама себе напоминая вытащенную на берег рыбу. – О боги. Это ты. Что с тобой сделали? Что ты теперь такое?  
– Я изменился, – ответил тот, кто некогда был ее мужем Бартелме Вояжским. – Теперь я все время меняюсь, – он нахмурился, очертания его тела поплыли, как горячий воск. Новое обличье, представшее перед Верой, вполне могло сойти за Бартелме. – Я Меняющий облик. Так теперь меня называет тот, кому я служу, – он неловко присел на камень бывшей ограды дворца.  
– Ты отведешь меня к твоему хозяину? – спросила Вера. – Чтобы я тоже стала его верной рабыней?  
– Я всего лишь принял сторону победителя, – дернул крутым плечом бывший Бартелме. – Это не позор, а разумное решение.  
– А победитель превратил тебя в чудовище.  
– К этому тоже можно привыкнуть. Зато мои возможности не идут ни в какое сравнение с прежними.  
– Так зачем ты пришел сюда? – Вера боялась услышать ответ, но не могла и дальше играть в недомолвки. Этот новый Бартелме, Бартелме – Меняющий облик, устрашал ее до дрожи в коленях.  
– Вера, – он словно перекатил ее имя на языке. – Вера, зачем ты это сделала?  
– Что именно – умерла или осталась в живых?  
– Зачем ты обманула меня, Вера?  
Она ожидала услышать что угодно, но не обвинение в неверности. Вера поступила, как любая женщина в трудной ситуации: встряхнулась и заставила себя поглядеть сидевшему напротив чудовищу в глаза:  
– Прости, я не понимаю, о чем ты, и вообще плохо соображаю. Если ты не заметил, я только что встала из могилы. Ты превратился в монстра, пришел сюда, вытащил меня и обвиняешь невесть в чем. Может, ты забыл, но в день последней нашей с тобой встречи мы находились в осажденном городе. И, если мне не изменяет память, ты убил меня.  
– Я хотел тебя спасти, – возразил Меняющий облик. – Наложил чары, чтобы ты казалась мертвой. Я надеялся вернуться и отыскать тебя. Но… но за время своего отсутствия я многое разузнал о тебе. О тебе и пронырливом типе по имени Рескир.  
– Какое это теперь имеет значение?! – не выдержала Вера. – Наш мир рушится! Ты – больше не ты, а тварь из преисподней! Рескир наверняка мертв. Хочешь прикончить меня по-настоящему – давай, не тяни! Мне все едино больше незачем жить. Мои сестры мертвы, муж обратился ко тьме, а любимый погиб.  
– Ты ошибаешься. Я изловил твоего Рескира, – с оттенком злорадства в голосе произнес Бартелме. – Я только его малость встряхнул, и он тут же сделался на удивление говорлив. Рассказал мне, какой ты была с ним. О побеге, который вы задумали. А потом попытался меня убить. Щенок. Я переломал ему все кости и принес Властелину. Твой Рескир жив, но больше никто не назовет его этим именем. Теперь он такой же, как я. Только я урод, а он хромой. И останется хромым до самой смерти. Всякий раз, хромая, он будет вспоминать тебя. Навсегда утраченную тебя.  
Вера сжала кулаки и на несколько мгновений прикрыла глаза.  
Меняющий не унимался:  
– Знаю, ты не любила меня, но я-то тебя любил. Дал тебе все, что только мужчина может дать женщине. Ты столько лет была моей опорой – а в самый тяжкий час нашей жизни взяла и задумала убежать. Хотела меня бросить. Я прощал, закрывал глаза на твои интрижки – потому что знал: это просто женская игра, за ней ничего не кроется. Но с этим мерзавцем ты спала. Хотела с ним уйти. Как ты могла, Вера?  
Он схватил ее за руку своей огромной лапищей. Вера приготовилась услышать треск ломающейся кости, но ощутила только побежавшие по запястью мурашки. Горячие и болезненные, как укусы мошкары, они распространились вверх, к локтю.  
– Господин хотел увидеть тебя, – сказал Бартелме. – А увидев, наверняка пожелал бы забрать тебя себе. Я обречен идти за ним, но ты ему не достанешься. У него уже есть женщина, его Госпожа. Ты никому не достанешься, моя Вера. Ты всегда пребудешь со мной.  
– Мне нехорошо, – растерянно пробормотала Вера. – Я… я словно цепенею.  
– Так и должно быть, – Меняющий поднялся на ноги, подхватил женщину и аккуратно положил на землю, заставив вытянуть руки вдоль тела. Содрал с нее остатки одежды и присел рядом на корточки.  
Покалывание распространилось по всему телу, Вера не могла пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Казалось, она угодила в жернова какого-то механизма, где ее безжалостно растягивают в разные стороны, за волосы и за ступни. Она закричала – кричать она еще могла. Она умоляла о смерти, заклинала Бартелме во имя всего хорошего, что было между ними, прикончить ее. Меняющий облик горбился рядом, бормоча себе под нос и поводя над ней ладонями. Вера орала, пока вопли не застыли у нее в горле.  
Она упала внутрь себя. Окаменела, утратила ощущение своего тела и все пять чувств. От ее личности остался только крохотный огонек разума, смутно воспринимавший отголоски окружающего мира. Хранивший воспоминания о жизни женщины Веры Сенджак.  
Кряхтя, Меняющий облик нагнулся, подняв с засыпанной пеплом земли длинный посох. Сработанный из светлого дерева, посох во всех подробностях изображал сильно вытянутую в длину фигуру обнаженной женщины несравненной красоты. Дерево чуть заметно светилось изнутри, глаза резной женщины слегка мерцали – но, может, это было обманом зрения. Посох был совершенен в каждой своей детали.  
Этот посох сделался неотъемлемым атрибутом Взятого по прозвищу Меняющий облик. Даже когда полчища войск Властелина потерпели поражение, а Взятых заточили в Курганье, ни у кого не поднялась рука уничтожить посох.  
Его бросили в склеп вместе с Меняющим облик.  
Восстав спустя сотню лет, Меняющий первым делом отыскал посох.  
Ему была необходима эта вещь, его надежда и опора. Его вера.


End file.
